mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Items are game objects that can be placed in your inventory. These lists have been divided into the five subpages linked above, while this page retains information about items in general. Materials are gathered or refined for use in crafting or building, while Other includes a variety of crafted and collected items of various uses. Many items can have their stats enhanced with higher quality procs, runes, and enchants, discussed below. In all three cases the the character level required to equip the item will increase depending on the bonuses added (also discussed at the bottom of this page). Higher Quality Procs When an armor, weapon, or accessory is first crafted or found in a chest it can proc to be better than normal, indicated by a +1, +2, or +3 after the name. This bonus is added to damage, or to armor if the item doesn't have a damage stat. Proc chances from crafting are found on the Crafting page (chances from knitting are known to be higher). Bonuses do not add more durability to weapons, but they do to armor. *Armor durability is equal to stat + 2) × 200. *Shield durability is simply equal to (defense × 100). Adding a defense enchant to an armor or shield item does not increase its durability. Runes New items can also proc Runes. Indicated by a * after the name, these are unique and often powerful bonuses, each of which can stack up to 5 per item (and up to 10 on two-handed items). Meaning you can stack up to 25 across all equips. Rune chances from crafting are found on the Crafting page (chances from knitting are known to be higher). Runes can also be added and removed with Glowing Altars found in the Underworld. Items dropped directly by monsters cannot proc to be a higher quality, or possess runes. Enchants Enchants can be added to items to boost attack, defense, and skills using gems with the Smithing skill. This is generally a fairly expensive process, however many accessories (and some light armors) come with baseline enchants already attached (which can also be removed if you wish). For more info see the Smithing skill page. Level Requirements Almost all items have a minimum character level to equip, be it zero or higher. +1/+2/+3 procs for weapons, armor, and accessories add varying amounts depending on the item. Runes simply add 3 levels each: for example Glowing(3) would add +9 to the level requirement, as would Glowing(1) combined with Stained(2) on the same item. Adding enchants with Smithing also increases the equip level by 2 for every increase in Attack and 4 for every increase in Defense. Bonuses to Skills increase the requirement by 2/3 per level. So +2 Attack would add 2×2=4 levels, +3 to Exploration would add 3×(2/3)=2, etc.; if a fraction results the level requirement is rounded down. Description Color Each item has a description color based on what bonuses it gives. If it gives atk, the color will be red. If it gives defense, the color will be green. If it gives skill bonuses, but has neither attack or defense, it will have a blue color. Lastly, items with none of the previously mentioned bonuses will have a white descriptions. The priority in which a color is chosen is red>green>blue>white. Runes have no impact on description color